


what are we?

by kinneyb



Series: first times [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: “I’ve always wondered…” the woman started curiously. “What exactly are you to the White Wolf?”Jaskier’s smile faltered a bit. Her question almost sounded like an accusation./Jaskier does not need a word for what exists between him and Geralt. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: first times [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579837
Comments: 33
Kudos: 2719





	what are we?

**Author's Note:**

> next fic will be smth cute & fluffy then finally we have Real discussion of feelings  
> (thanks to ciri, who will finally be making an appearance)
> 
> follow me on twitter @ queermight

Jaskier genuinely did not need a word for what existed between him and Geralt, no matter what Yennefer said. He was just happy to be with him. Words were, like Geralt often said, meaningless. Actions were what mattered.

In a lot of ways, Geralt proved his feelings for Jaskier.

Like sleeping soundly beside him at night, not a worry in the world. Like he truly trusted Jaskier and knew he’d never hurt him (he wouldn’t).

Or the way he protected him from monsters and men alike. Jumped in front of him at any sign of danger.

Or the way he always gave him more food despite the fact Jaskier was much smaller and didn’t get in even half as many fights as Geralt did.

But then…

He was at a pub with Geralt. There was nothing special about the pub; it was a rundown little thing. But neither of them were very picky, so.

Geralt had been approached by a man asking for his services, setting down a heavy bag of coins. Geralt had eyed the bag for a moment before nodding for him to go on.

The man sighed in relief as he started going off about some monster that lived in the woods, terrorizing the children.

Jaskier had honestly kind of stopped listening. He only enjoyed hearing about monsters when Geralt told him about them.

For his songs, of course.

(Oh, who was he kidding?)

So, while the man was still going on and on about the monster, Jaskier tapped Geralt’s shoulder.

He looked up at him, waiting.

Jaskier gestured wordlessly at the bar and Geralt nodded, turning his attention back to the ranting lunatic - sorry, _man_.

Whatever, as Geralt said, money was money.

It’d taken a few weeks after the last incident for Geralt to even let Jaskier out of his sight. Jaskier had thought it was sweet until it wasn’t.

_“I’m not a baby, Geralt,” he said, folding his arms over his chest._

_He didn’t look nearly as broody as Geralt._

_“I just- ” he sighed, looking away. He clenched his jaw. “I want you to be safe.”_

_Jaskier softened after that. He touched his arm. “That’s, like, sickeningly sweet.” Geralt glared at him, but he just smiled. “But you can’t always protect me.”_

_Geralt opened his mouth to argue, no doubt._

_“That’s just not possible, Geralt,” he continued quickly. “Even if you try, things happen that are out of our control,” he said softly._

_Geralt stared at him, unblinking. Jaskier thought he was angry at first but he eventually just nodded._

After that, he’d still been protective (he would always be protective, Jaskier knew - and appreciated - that) but he was getting better at respecting his wishes and treating him like his own man, no matter how much it pained him.

Jaskier was smiling fondly when he approached the bar. It was mostly empty except for him and a woman, and the bartender of course.

He ordered another rounds of drinks for him and Geralt, who he knew would appreciate it, especially after having to deal with that man.

The bartender nodded and turned away.

Sighing, Jaskier sat down and idly tapped the top of the bar with his fingers, thinking of a new beat for his next song.

Something even more upbeat, he thought.

He was so deep in his thoughts he barely noticed when the woman moved closer.

“Hello,” she greeted.

Jaskier startled, snapping out of his thoughts. He looked over at the woman. She was young, pretty.

“Um, hi,” he said.

The woman said nothing. Jaskier squirmed.

“Did you need something?” he asked. “Oh!” he said, clapping his hands. “Are you a fan?” he asked with a friendly grin.

The woman smiled. “Not exactly,” she answered, folding her hands together. “But I’ve heard of you and the White Wolf.”

Jaskier smiled brightly. Apparently his plan was working.

“I’ve always wondered…” the woman started curiously. “What exactly _are_ you to the White Wolf?”

Jaskier’s smile faltered a bit. Her question almost sounded like an accusation. He tensed, squaring his shoulders. “Excuse me?”

“Are you… friends?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. “More?”

Yennefer’s words echoed through his mind: _you deserve better, Jaskier._

Jaskier pursed his lips, thinking it over. He wanted to be honest (“I’m not really sure?”), he wanted to be rude (“none of your business, lady”). But more than anything he wanted to respect Geralt’s wishes. He always avoided talks of their relationship, probably for good reason.

So, he ignored the aching in his chest and answered: “we’re friends.”

The woman hummed thoughtfully and turned away, apparently no longer interested in the conversation.

Jaskier frowned as he collected their drinks from the bartender and walked back over to join Geralt again. Geralt nodded in thanks as he accepted one of the mugs.

If he noticed Jaskier was deep in thought, he didn’t say anything.

Eventually, the man stalked off with the bag of coins after Geralt confirmed he’d take care of the monster and be back to collect his payment later.

“Jaskier?”

He startled out of his thoughts and looked up at Geralt, who was hovering over him.

“You ready?” Geralt asked gruffly.

Jaskier stood up and smiled, a little tight. He was still thinking about that damned woman. “Yeah.”

Geralt narrowed his eyes but nodded, leading the way. Jaskier followed him out of the pub, watching silently as Geralt walked over and untied Roach.

Jaskier then followed him to the inn they’d booked for the night, still deep in thought. Geralt tied up Roach before opening the door, waiting for him. Jaskier smiled as he ducked under his arm and entered the inn.

Their room was fairly small with only one bed. They’d fallen into the habit of only getting one room without even having to talk about it.

Jaskier walked over and sat down on the bed, running his hands over the soft, plush blanket.

Geralt stopped in front of him. He looked up. He had a pensive, pinched expression on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Geralt asked.

Jaskier blinked once, fingers stilling on the blanket. “Wh- nothing,” he answered. He thought of the stupid woman at the bar and shook his head. “Why do you think something is wrong?”

Geralt snorted as he sat on the bed beside him, their thighs touching. “You’re never quiet unless something’s wrong,” he said plainly.

Jaskier was only mildly offended, because, well, he had a point. He stared at a random spot on the carpet.

“Geralt, I- ” he sighed and started over. “There was a woman at the bar.”

He could see Geralt’s confusion out of the corner of his eye. “And?”

Jaskier chewed on his bottom lip. “She asked about… us,” he said slowly. “Like… if we were friends or,” he shrugged. “You know.”

Geralt didn’t answer.

“And I had no idea what to say,” Jaskier continued, looking at him. “Because I get it: you don’t like talking about your- your feelings and I respect that. Really. It’s just- it’d be kind of nice to… know.”

He left out any mention of Yennefer.

Geralt clenched his jaw.

Jaskier smiled sadly. “Do you consider us friends, Geralt?” he asked, kind of dreading the answer.

Being friends was one thing. If they’d never done anything, Jaskier could’ve lived with that. But now he wasn’t sure he could deal with it. He couldn’t just go back to being Geralt’s friend, even one with benefits.

Geralt grunted as he slid off the bed and crouched in front of Jaskier, resting his hands on Jaskier’s thighs. “You’re not just a friend, Jaskier,” he said.

Jaskier’s heart skipped a beat. “So what am I, if not a friend?”

“I- I don’t know,” Geralt said, a little rough. “This might be a shock, but I don’t exactly have a lot of experience with… relationships.”

Jaskier couldn’t help smiling fondly. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through Geralt’s hair. “You don’t?”

“I’ve been with many men and women,” Geralt said, an almost thoughtful look on his face, “but we just slept together, maybe traveled together a few days… things never lasted for very long.”

Jaskier couldn’t imagine ever meeting Geralt, being with him, just to part ways. “So, this is new for both of us?”

Geralt grunted. “Apparently.”

Jaskier twirled some of Geralt’s hair around one of his fingers. “Well,” he said because he didn’t want to push it, “how about this- no words are needed, but… perhaps a few rules would do us good.”

Geralt stared at him, unblinking.

“For example,” Jaskier started softly. “How would you feel about seeing me with another person?”

Geralt grunted. He did not look pleased.

“Okay,” Jaskier said lightly. “No being with others while we’re together. If we want to… _experiment_ , we’ll discuss it.”

Geralt looked genuinely shocked. “Are you suggesting we have a fucking threesome?” he asked in obvious disbelief.

“Nooo,” he said through laughter. “Just that… if we want to do anything, we’ll discuss it beforehand and come to a mutual agreement. Sound good?”

Geralt nodded curtly.

“And,” now Jaskier was nervous, “maybe we should decide on a term. Like partners or something. Just- something because friends simply isn’t enough.”

Geralt nodded slowly. “Partners, then.”

Jaskier was taken back. He didn’t expect an answer so soon. “Okay,” he said, biting back a grin. He reached out and ran his fingers through Geralt’s hair. “Partners it is.”

For a moment it was silent.

“Stop sulking and get up here,” Jaskier said with a grin.

Geralt raised both eyebrows as he stood up and joined Jaskier on the bed. “You’re the one who was sulking,” he said.

Jaskier waved him off. “Details, details,” he sighed before dropping his hand and grinning devilishly.

Geralt stared at him, unblinking, as he swung a leg over and settled in Geralt’s lap. They still had a lot to discuss, but for now this was enough.

Leaning down, Jaskier nosed at Geralt’s jaw. He moved up and kissed his ear before whispering:

“Fuck me, sir.”

Geralt growled and grabbed him by his waist, fingers digging into his skin. He flipped them around on the bed, so he was on top, pinning Jaskier to the bed. He stared down at him as Jaskier licked his lips.

“You gonna do something?” Jaskier asked. “Or just keep staring?”

Geralt growled again before leaning down and kissing him, rough and needy. Jaskier was not complaining.

Maybe they really didn’t need words for whatever it was they had, so long as Geralt never stopped kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoy my fics please check out:  
> korrmin.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
